Angels at Dawn
by Golden Tears of the Heart
Summary: This is my first fic go easy thanx!This is about Draco and his mysterious Angel whom he knows nothig about and how they find true love, acceptance and consolation in each other after struggling with ....
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my first fic so don't be hard on me. Thanks.**_

**Angels at Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy had finally managed to escape the prison that the Malfoy Manor offered to him. He walked toward the forest that was behind the manor also part of the vast amount of land owned by his father. He directed himself to his special place. He had found it many years ago and in that same place he had found love.

He got there without much difficulty he had come here dozens of time before. The place was a majestic sigh. There was a huge lake in front of it and every time he would just be entranced by its beauty. The sun would soon set and before it left the display of colors was amazing. Draco had learned to appreciate such simple things with _her_.

_Flashback_

Seven year old Draco ran crying out of his house towards the forest while listening to his father yelling after him. He ran and ran without looking back and not caring where his feet where taking him. Soon he came upon a clearing the perfect spot and he saw her.

She was a girl around his same a age maybe younger and had long black her and electric blue eyes she looked pretty common through his watery eyes until he saw something that amazed him.

_She had wings. _They were pearly white and had blue designs on them. Not intricate but simple designs that ran across her feathers adding more marvel to the already breathtaking sight. Suddenly hope called his name and Draco ran towards his angel and to his amazement she hugged back.

_Present_

As he stood there remembering that first encounter he heard her land. She was barefoot as always (not because she didn't have money but because she liked being barefoot) wearing some dark blue jeans and a powder blue color tank top. She had changed a lot since their first encounter. She had grown more she had her feminine curves and her hair had grown darker almost to a midnight black she was still shorter than Draco. He was a towering 6' while she was only 5' 3" but she as he recalled was as beautiful as always.

"Draco I must leave" she said with a tired voice

"Why? You have only been back for a couple of days and now you leave again" he was shattered and desperate. He needed her to breathe his hear was beating thanks to her and now she was leaving him with no explanation.

"I didn't ask for it but I promise that we will meet again soon"

She began to cry he could see the tears pouring down those eyes that had offered him comfort in the time of need and for the first time he saw something that his own selfishness had not allowed him to see for many years her eyes also held pain and the horrors of her life.

"We'll see each other very soon I promise" she repeated as if knowing something he didn't but he let it go.

"Can I at least know you're name?" he asked as if a way of stalling and having her a little while longer and now moving forward to hug her. She didn't push him back and he was glad for this.

"In all these years Draco you haven't had that need but if you must know my name is Sophia" she laughed and that was music to his ears.

She gave him a small kiss in the cheek and took off not wanting to stay any longer. Draco watched as she flew in to the horizon and cursed him self for not saying what he wanted:

"I love you Sophia"

This is the end I don't know what else to do what do you think? Please review flames are not welcomed but I'll take tem and also I would love constructive criticism. Thanx.

Fire Sorcerer


	2. Chapter 2

**_I continue writing the story no matter what. But if you review you'll make me very happy ;-)_**

**_Also I want to thank Lost Souls of the Angels because she's awesome and encourages me a lot. Also please review her story._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some of the future characters that will be presented in the story.**_

_**A/N: Thank God for the tropical depression or hurricane hitting Florida or I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter**_

**Angels at Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophia's P.O.V.**

After seeing Draco. . . I just couldn't take it anymore.

I did the only thing that I would have never thought possible, I flew away from him! I flew as high as possible seeking freedom and the protection that I've been looking for all my life but never been able to find it. I flew as fast as my wings could carry me, I flew away from him I tried to fly away from reality but that doesn't work anymore I just can't loose myself like I used to with that freedom.

After flying to nowhere in particular without anyplace to really find myself I flew to my room my sanctuary the only place were I can be myself and not be judged. I sat there I sat quietly not wanting to make any noise not wanting to let them know that I was still alive. It's the wisest thing for me to do and I wasn't going to go against it now. This has been the only place besides Hogwarts were they actually treat me like a human being but even if they don't think that I know I hear them they pity me and fear me for I am not a child I'm a creation of someone a lab rat who according to their plans went right and was supposed to be kept a secret until they could create the perfect race. But obviously that went hell didn't it?

**_I guess Draco will never know what the real story behind his "angel" is._**

But these are all my thoughts as they spin around and torment me with none stop torrents. Sometimes I wonder what life has in stored for me. I just can't help wishing I would have been a failure and had been put to "**_sleep_**".

**Narrator**

Sophia had settled in her room it was small yet all she needed. She didn't own many things just her diary. Her one and only consolation through all those years of imprisonment and the only thing where she could pour out her feelings with out the fear of rejection

Her room was painted in a lavender color and had fleur de lilies in silver and gold all over the walls and the ceiling had some sparkles that made it shine at night with the moon rays that went through her window. There was also a cherry wood dresser and to the left of the dresser a bathroom. It was small but it was all she needed after spending all those years _there _and then wandering from towns to town this was more than heaven for her.

"Sophia dinner!" someone yelled from the bottom of the stairs

Sophie (it's a nickname for the main character) made her way downstairs with her head down just waiting for the punishment to begin. Every time was the same "You shouldn't be out" or "Before you go out you must use the potion to change you're image so you won't bring any attention".

But this time it was different there was someone downstairs someone she remembered.

_Flashback_

Sophia walked into the headmaster's office. Her eyes dazzled at the simple beauty of this new place where she was supposed to spend the next year of her life. It was so beautiful so different from what she had expected to have it was like she was in some sort of fairy tale except that there would never be a "Happily Ever After".

She saw the headmaster sitting in a comfortable looking chair, he seemed to be waiting for her to take everything in, all the information that she needed to make sure she was safe to just feel sure to just know that nothing bad would ever overcome her again.

She looked at him he had a knowing sparkle in his eyes. He seemed like a grandfather just waiting for his grandchild to come forward and talk or even request something that he will surely do without a doubt. Sophie sat down and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"Hello Miss Granger"

"Hello Professor Dumbledore"

"I would prefer that you will call me Sophia that's my name and I would certainly feel more comfortable if you would call me that"

"Very well child as you wish. But we have to discuss the matter as to why you are here" Dumbledore said with his characterized twinkle in his eyes.

"As you know after you came to live with your guardians the Grangers you received a letter saying that you also had magical abilities. Your card was never sent because we never had a way to locate you since . . . " he left the sentence pending as if knowing that Sophie knew what he meant.

Sophie felt as a single hot tear made its way down her cheek but she told herself that everything will be okay and that it will all go away now she was safe right? That was something she would have to live with but she rather not think about it.

"As I was saying you will be tutored this summer to know how well your magical activities and when school begins September 1 you will be sorted in one of the houses" Dumbledore said with a now cheerful voice.

"But professor what about my wings what can we do about that I've had a really bad experience in the Muggle world with them and now that I have a new chance I don't want having people pointing at me all over again"

"I'm sure professor Snape can prepare a potion to help you hide them. Now hurry along you must begin at once if you are planning to catch up but I'm sure that you are a fast learner" with professor Dumbledore gave Sophie her cue to leave and her intensive tutoring began.

_End of Flashback_

It had been six weeks after that meeting and now professor Dumbledore was again meeting of Sophie with that knowing twinkle of his eyes. She thanks to her genetic alteration had learned a lot faster than the average student's and had been able to leave the school before expected but stayed because she enjoyed the grounds and no one had forced her to leave besides what was she supposed to do at the Granger residence no one really understood her. They were family yes but understand her no one could only Draco and well that went all wrong didn't it.

"Hello to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Well Sophia, child there has been a change of plans and we need you to return to school as soon as possible. Remember what I told you about you're mother well we have found more information in the subject and you aren't safe here anymore you must return to Hogwarts and I will explain the rest there" the professors voice sounded urgent yet he remained calm as to not alarm anyone.

"Very well, I supposed you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important"

With that professor Dumbledore gave some brief instructions to the Grangers he took Sophia and they both disappeared.

_**Well I think I'm working on something in the story so I'll leave it here for now. I don't know if I'm going too fast but everything will be explained in later chapters. Anyways please read and review.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Golden Tears of the Heart**_

**_P.S. I changed my pen name after writing the first chapter in the story I used to be Fire Sorcerer._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters that will be introduced to the story as I write._**

**Angel's at Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**Recap:**

"Well Sophia, child there has been a change of plans and we need you to return to school as soon as possible. Remember what I told you about you're mother well we have found more information in the subject and you aren't safe here anymore you must return to Hogwarts and I will explain the rest there" the professors voice sounded urgent yet he remained calm as to not alarm anyone.

"Very well, I supposed you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important"

With that professor Dumbledore gave some brief instructions to the Grangers he took Sophia and they both disappeared.

**Present**

When she opened her eyes again, Sophia was at the doors of this mansion, she had expected to be at least in the grounds of Hogwarts but instead Professor Dumbledore had taken her here to this unknown place. Hadn't he mentioned that she needed to return to school? Then what was she doing here? What could possibly be happening?

The place seemed to belong to a rich family. The extravagant gardens and fountains adorning it seemed to be a firm witness of this. Everything seemed to be in place thanks to her already advanced smell sense (it came with her DNA mutation and will be explained later so don't get anxious) Sophia could smell the roses and chrysanthemums and the enormous variety of flowers that grew in this place. It was wonderful for her as a lover of nature; this could have been paradise. The fountains seemed to sprinkle the flowers making sure that they seemed to be constantly wet with the morning dew which added a magical effect to the already spectacular scene. It all seemed a fairy tale to her nothing was real.

"We're here" Professor Dumbledore announced in an unusual type of voice that (not even the writer could identify) Sophia couldn't say what emotion was showing but she didn't ask any questions thinking it wasn't proper.

They both walked towards the mansion and the professor knocked.

Minutes later a house elf opened the door. He introduced himself as Walter and asked the old wizard to state his business for coming to the mansion; while all this occurred Sophia stayed quiet observing the mansion. It seemed to have been standing there for generations and generations-passed down from one member of the family to the next. It had a dark aura about it but Sophia guessed it must have to do with the events that could have taken place in that place and she tried not to give much thought about it. Sophia felt a tap in her shoulder and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore gesturing her to come in and follow him.

As they walked through the halls of the mansion Sophia noticed that it was decorated very tastefully with chandeliers adorning the main rooms and pictures of what seemed to be family members in the halls she tried to get a good luck at some of the rooms but it seemed to be an impossible task because both Dumbledore and the house elf seemed to be moving very fast and she especially didn't feel like getting lost, not today at least.

They stopped in front of a room that seemed to be the private office of the mansion's owner and as soon as they arrived the house elf disappeared without another word. The professor hadn't said anything either, and he seemed to be debating whether to say something or not but he must have gone against it because he opened the door to the office and bid Sophia to walk in. Inside the office was a man who seemed to be in his early forties with dark black hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing black silk dress robes and he seemed to be expecting the professor. He got up and saluted both of them eyeing Sophia with eyes that seemed to be probing her; as if he wanted to find something to be sure of something. This made her uncomfortable until he spoke.

"My name is Alessandro Zabini, a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger."

"So this is the one. She does have the resemblance to her, she reminds me so much of her mother," he said now talking to Dumbledore and the Professor merely agreed. At the sound of that word Sophia lifted her head which had been bowed trying and failing miserably to evade the man's look. He knew her mother? That was amazing, maybe he could tell her more about her mother-the one she never got to know because of **_them_**. She was gathering the courage to ask a question when Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "That's why I've brought her here; I've checked her background and she is her daughter. You must teach her the secrets of the family and th-……."

"Before you continue Albus we must talk about this matter in private; not that I don't think she's not trustworthy but we must be careful. I'll call Blaise and have them talk," Alessandro said swiftly interrupting the professor before he could say anything else. Dumbledore seemed tired and he just wasn't in the mood to argue so he consented.

Sophia was politely asked to leave the office and she did so willingly. Though she wanted to know more, these two men seemed to want to discuss more important matters that supposedly concerned her, but she wasn't supposed to hear. She waited patiently outside for her guide-the one called Blaise; but since he didn't come she walked outside by herself simply following the same route that she had taken while coming to see Mr. Zabini.

The garden welcomed her again like the paradise it was. She sat by the fountain dedicated to the white roses (my favorite so they are hers to) and she just sat there letting drops of water sprinkle her face every once in a while. But just enjoying the moment, she didn't feel the need to run away from that place; she felt some peace of mind for the first time in her short live as a human being. She actually felt peace. It was an incredible feeling and she just couldn't help but enjoy it.

Time went by flying and the next Sophia knew was that someone grabbing her arm and instantly her instincts took in. She didn't even take her time to look at who the person was, she just twisted their arm and knocked them out and ran as far as she could.

'_I should have felt them coming but I was too into myself. I can't let that happen anymore. They can't harm me anymore but I have to be careful. They are still looking for me and they won't stop until they find me, I know that much and that should keep me going"_

She continued running and soon took off and flew to the highest and safest looking tree. Sophia stayed there until she dozed off. She was emotionally tired and just couldn't fight off anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When she awoke she was in the same tree but she was confused for a moment and then remembered what happened. Sophia heard someone coming and stayed quiet. When the person had left she went beck to the house. It was the only place she knew for possibly miles so she went back.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

She knocked at the door and this time someone different opened it. It was a guy around her age. He had dark curly hair that fell down to his shoulders, he was well built and you could tell he worked out. He also had an awesome tan which made Sophia look like a ghost with her creamy white complexion. The boy's eyes were the same as Mr. Zabini's-a deep blue, so Sophia guessed they were closely related. But then she noticed something very odd, the guy had a black eye and she wondered why.

"You're planning on hitting me again Granger," he said harshly and practically spat out her last name.

"I'm sorry, you startled me. I hope I didn't hurt you that much"

"I guess it's partly my fault, but come in. I can't keep you at the door the whole evening now can I?"

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Blaise broke the silence.

"My name is Blaise. You met my father and he asked me to come and keep you company but I guess you got tired of waiting for me huh?

"Well I thought you had forgotten and since I wasn't about to stay all day waiting in front of the office I decided to come back out to the garden. And, well, you know the rest and by the way my name is Sophia not Granger," she said all this slowly measuring the weight of her words on Blaise, but he just seemed to be taking in the information and a bit surprised when she corrected him about calling her by her last name.

Time went by again in silence and they arrived to a gigantic living room where the fire place was on (not because it was cold but to help light up the place) Blaise told her she could sit anywhere she wanted. Sophia chose a chair next to the fire place where she observed the flames dance for her.

Blaise felt a little bit overwhelmed. He was in the room with a very wonderful woman whom he didn't know anything about, but what puzzled him the most were her wings. Were they real? If they weren't why would she keep them? Was it a spell or potion? That puzzled him, but also this woman looked like the picture that was in his fathers' private room. It was of a women with long midnight black hair with light blue eyes that brought with them the intensity of any emotion that she was able to conjure. They were like a window to the soul of the person; she had the same creamy white complexion that wasn't unhealthy but made her look fragile. Her features were perfect; they suited her just fine. She was like a walking angel with every sing of perfection that came with someone holding that position.

Blaise observed Sophia as she watched the fire move. She seemed deep in thought but not really thinking about anything really. (It happens very often to me) He wanted to ask her questions. Maybe get to know her; she didn't seem to be related to mudblood Granger so why did she carry that last name?

'_Might as well ask the worse she could do it beat me up again right?'_

"Um….Sophia" She turned around and looked at him her face displayed a small sad smile but she answer his question.

"You want to know about my wings huh?" Blaise simply nodded like a child would.

"Well it's a long story do you have time" Again he nodded and she began to tell her story. She didn't know why she trusted him but she did. She felt deep inside that Blaise wouldn't abandon her or judge her. Besides she had to tell someone sooner or later. She couldn't keep that secret in for much longer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time she was finished you could have believed that she would have cried incessantly but instead her eyes had remained staring at the fire. Blaise was absolutely stupefied; he couldn't move or say anything. He had even tried to comfort her. It seemed so impossible that one person could go through so much in such a small amount of time. What have those people done to her? Blaise didn't know but he felt such compassion and such brotherly love towards this person. Sophia stopped looking at the fire and turned to face Blaise but she really wasn't looking at him; it was like she was lost remembering some far away past that she had been reminded of.

"But that still doesn't explain your last name?" He asked

"My father was a very close friend of the Granger's. He took he killed himself after mom died giving birth and the doctors told him that I was dead. You can imagine right? The two people you think will be there to be loved by you die on the same day. Sometimes I dream and I see my parents-not their faces, but I feel them loving me and making me stronger. My dad went crazy and well …." She took a deep breath before continuing "When the Granger's found out about me they kind of felt bad and adopted me and took me as their own in remembrance of the great friendship they had with my father but still, it's not the same. They aren't my family." she finished saying this and just stood up and went towards the windows (I know I don't mention them before but since it's a large room the windows are a given).

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Blaise said regretfully.

"It's okay, but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please, I somehow feel I can trust you with this, I haven't even told my foster family about what happened. Please" she sounded frightened at that moment but as soon as Blaise consented to not tell anyone she physically relaxed.

"Thank you."

"But enough about me, how about you?" She asked in this new happy tone that made Blaise feel better and he smiled.

"I'm 17 and I'm on my last year at Hogwarts. I've pretty much lived in this house my whole life and well that's pretty much it. My life hasn't been as interesting as yours but hey I can't complain."

"Do you have any friends or anything like that? I can't believe that your life has only had a couple of high points" she asked him in a very sarcastic tone but at the same time curious.

"As far as friends goes I don't have many that are truly my friends only merely acquaintances, but my best friend is Draco Malfoy. We've been together since we were babies and well, we are pretty hard to break. We have always been there for each other you know" Blaise said and seemed to remember some kind of wild adventure that he had been part of with Draco because he smiled to himself and then turned to Sophia.

"What about you?"

Before she could answer his question her eyes seemed ready to cry again, Blaise wondered if it was something he had said but as soon as he began to give this more thought she began speaking in a sad melodic voice, capturing his attention.

"I've never had any friends. I had siblings that lived with me where I told you, but we really weren't related. Once I was moved to live with the Granger's I never knew anything else about them. They're probably dead from what I last heard. They were hunted and …" she paused again and this time she broke down and cried as hard as she could to get all of what had been holding inside her chest. Crying had always helped her but she felt weak when she cried. She always hated herself for crying; she just could never live with that. It was her flaw. Her weakness.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I need to go, I need to breathe I feel like I'm dying I'm sorry" she went out without leaving much choice but a very confused and guilty feeling Blaise to follow her. She ran to the point of exhaustion and not really knowing where her feet were taking her. And then when her feet didn't satisfy her she took off, spreading her wings above herself and began flapping them in a motion that seemed so natural, so free. It belonged to her and only her and her siblings. But now she was the only one left, she was alone in this house with no one to understand her and she wanted to be back at her room and not here. Sophia didn't care if she was in danger or not; she just wanted to leave everything behind.

She was finally in the sky with the wind blowing her hair and chilling her face. This was the feeling she had always longed for but even when she had it, there are ties that bind us; that forbid us from doing what we want to do and they are always there until we choose to let them go. But she wasn't ready; she still carried that weight and no one was there to protect her. No one was next to her to guard her and watch over her. She was alone and no one could change that

"Why?" she cried at the moon and the sky and at the stars actually expecting some sort of explanation but as always, receiving none.

"Why, why, why?……" she continued to ask to no one in particular. Sophia wanted to stop being herself and let it all go. She cried again but she wanted everything far from it. She swore to herself not to do that again and she wasn't about to break her promise now. Not now. She had gone through far too much to not do it.

Sophia continued flying but this time calmer, serene and with nowhere to go but the dark horizon that seemed to be waiting just for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sophia turned and saw Blaise; he was riding his broom and making an effort to keep up with her. He didn't think she had heard him, but obviously her acute hearing had helped a lot when it came to this. Sophia slowed down and he came to where she was. "You know father will be furious if he figures out I can't keep the guest entertained for the time needed. Come, you need to rest, I'm sure father won't talk to you until tomorrow. It's too late already"

"Okay" was a simple answer but all that was needed. She followed Blaise back to the mansion and then he showed her to a room close to his and told her to knock on his door if she needed something.

Sophia bid him goodnight and laid on the bed, allowing sleep to overtake her one more time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author Note:**

**Thanks to:**

**Magicalflame: I'm glad you love the story thanks for the encouragement.**

**Sakurayamakawa: I'm sorry for the detail part and well I'll try to give more but sometimes I find it hard to do because well I just write out of inspiration and I sometimes think I add too much detail and it even bores me but I guess you are right all try to add more to it thanks again for reviewing.**

**Nefayrious: I'm glad you likee my story but like I said to sakura it's hard for me to add detail or to slow down but I promise I'll give it my best to do so. Thanks for reviewing and please do it again.**

**Pot Diem: I can't believe people don't like your story they are evil your story is great and please keep updating because I'll always have something nice to say. Thanks for reviewing my story and don't get discouraged keep writing.**

**Caboodle: Hey update soon and so will I okay the story is not Hermione/Draco. Hermione is involved but she's not with the guy sorry if it disappointed you. Thanks for reviewing my story.**

**A special thanks to Lost souls of the Angels she encouraged me to post the story. Please review this story it's awesome and I'm sure you'll all like it and even if you don't review it either way.**

**Love from **

**Golden Tears of the Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hadn't updated in a while yeah i feel bad about that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter at least.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some future characters.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Angels at Dawn**

As soon as Sophia fell asleep she was plagued with the same nightmare that had bothered her since that incident in the School in the sky (the laboratory where she was raised)

_Sophia ran through the "School in the sky" corridors she was looking for her only family the one's she had come to rescue them she had finally gotten help what they needed to escape but no one was there. The rooms were all messy as if the people working there had rushed to get out._

_File cabinets on the floor, laboratory materials all over the floor nothing was the way it was supposed to be. She ran toward their room._

"_Josh, Peter, Ashley I'm here where are you guys please come out its safe now" she screamed frantically and ran as fast as her feet would carry her just to find them._

_She saw the rooms were all the babies had been put to "sleep" they were so many all of them not only died from not being cared for but from suffering she couldn't stand it she continued racing through the halls. The halls never ended the just continued extending in their white and gray color combination they continued stretching and she kept running calling to her family the only ones that were always there, remembering how they supported each other through those awful times._

_Finally she saw someone it was at the end of the corridor and that brought her sprits up. She raced now even harder fighting exhaustions. _

"_Josh?" she saw her brother not by blood but in everything else he had wings just like her but they were a golden brown and was stronger than her. He had golden brown hair in a low cut and was taller than her and had green-gray eyes. He just looked at her and smiled and as she walked closer he hugged her and seemed to not be thinking properly._

"_Josh I found you. Where are the others?"_

"_You are all I have left now. I can't allow you to leave. Promise me you won't go" he said frantically his voice low nothing above a whisper that could only be heard by her._

"_Josh we have to find Peter and Ash you know were they are don't you?"_

"_They are dead. God damn it don't you listen for once in your life please listen" he was angry now but he kept his voice low _

_The hunters walked in each one of them armed with a satisfied smile knowing that they had trapped them they couldn't go anywhere now._

_Shooting began and Josh got hit and so did Sophia but not as bad as he had he was bleeding but got up and started fighting there was no point Sophia could see it but he did it anyway and then everything disappeared she was left covered in blood and crying because once again she was alone._

Sophia woke up gasping for air and crying the dream had been so intense so real. Maybe it was true maybe Josh was dead. But that was impossible or was it?

She heard the handle of the door move and was suddenly afraid.

'_Where am I?'_

"Hey are you okay?" a sleepy voice coming from Blaise asked at the door.

Sophia felt so relieved she was still save she had to start remembering that there was no one that could hurt her not here at least.

"Yeah just had a nightmare but I'll live to see better days" she answered more to herself than to him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well if you need anything at all you know where to find me" and with that already being said he turned and walked back to his room.

But Sophia knew she wouldn't go back to sleep. These nightmares scared her because she was afraid they might have been true. She stood up leaving the comfort of her covers and walked over to the window and sat in the floor waiting for something that was supposed to happen in those moments when you are alone and you just stare out into the horizon not really thinking about anything in particular not even the beauty of such event but you just force yourself to look at it and admire and then slowly time goes by and soon you realize that there is no more darkness but the beginning of a new day and you see as the soon gradually makes its away and fights with the darkness to become the mighty ruler of the sky. These were moments that just happen to come in the darkest hours of the night and somehow make us believe that we are nothing and nothing could be blissful

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the morning Blaise followed his morning rituals as always and went to wake up the guest in the room 3 doors down to his (just felt like putting useless information).

"Good morn…" he was discouraged by what he saw Sophia was sitting by the window her eyes had never left the scenery while he had been there. The bags under her eyes told him she hadn't been able to sleep and that bother him in some way.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked

"I don't know what's wrong with me I just miss them I miss Josh, Ashley and Peter. You know we could have lived with our family happily but our creators just wanted to destroy us they were sure they could do it and sometimes I think they did but…" she took a pause and then continued "today is a new day I guess somebody ought to tell what am I doing in your house right?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaise showed Sophia some clothes she could wear. She wore a black color gypsy skirt and her baby blue tank top and some sandals they found in the back of a closet. He guided her to the main dining room and they had breakfast well Blaise did most of the eating anyways. After a couple of minutes Mr. Zabini appeared at the door and sat down at the head of the table.

"Forgive me, I haven't been able to talk to you and I think Dumbledore and I owe you an explanation as to why you are here" he said as a matter of fact and asked Sophia to follow him to his study where he would explain the reason why she was here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mr. Zabini walked in and apologized for making her wait.

After apologizing he moved on to another subject. Something more interesting

"Sophia, child you might not know who your real mother was but I knew her. Fairly well if I may say so myself." He said in a voice that invoked a deep sadness. This awoke Sophia's attention.

"Your mother was my sister. She's the one in the portrait that you found so captivating yesterday when you came."

Sophia was in a state of shock. This was not possible she had just come from being a no body to being part of a family? Maybe not what if they only wanted her to hide her or, something darker. Her mind was raising hundreds of thoughts appeared and banished in her mind.

Her eyes must have given a hint of the confusion that she was facing because not too shortly afterwards Mr. Zabini told her:

"Before you arrive to any conclusions allow me to tell you a little story…….

TBC

**A/N**

**Well I'm sorry it was so short but I kind of re-started writing the story again after a while where I hadn't been able to update.**

**Pease R/R**

**Thanx to everyone**


End file.
